For My Happy Ending
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU] Kalau ada hal yang paling diinginkan oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto, itu adalah kebebasan. Kebebasan yang dulu selalu didapatnya sebelum sebuah vonis akhirnya menghancurkan impiannya. # [S.N]. Oneshot. Read and review if you don't mind!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and his friends or where is he lives. I also do not own all of the songs in this fic. Believe me!

**Warning(s):** this fic contain Boy X Boy, AU, OOC and typo (I hope not). So **If You don't Like, please don't Read!** Kay?

* * *

**For My Happy Ending**

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

Kalau ada hal yang paling diinginkan oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto, itu adalah kebebasan. Kebebasan yang sejak setahun belakangan ini terenggut dari hidupnya. Kebebasan yang dulu selalu didapatnya sebelum sebuah vonis akhirnya menghancurkan impiannya. Sejak saat itu, ia hanya bisa menghabiskan hari-harinya terkurung di dalam kamarnya. Sendiri tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemaninya.

Bukannya di rumahnya yang besar ini tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Tidak. Masih ada Kakek dan Neneknya di rumah ini. Hanya saja terkadang kedua orang yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil sama sekali tidak bisa mengisi kekosongan di hatinya. Mereka tidak bisa menutup lubang yang menganga lebar di hatinya. Lubang yang terus menerus melebar seolah-olah ingin menghisapnya ke dalam kesendirian.

Naruto tidak pernah mengerti mengapa semua orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto tidak pernah mengerti mengapa kedua orang tuanya harus meninggal secepat ini. Naruto tidak pernah mengerti mengapa kakak laki-lakinya, orang yang seharusnya melindunginya lebih memilih untuk pergi keluar negeri hanya untuk mengenyam pendidikan dan bukannya menemaninya di saat-saat sulitnya seperti sekarang. Ia sering berpikir apakah Kyuubi membencinya karena ialah yang – secara tidak langsung – menyebabkan kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kebakaran lima tahun yang lalu?

"Naruto..."

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kebiasaan barunya memandangi keadaan di sekitar rumahnya lewat jendela kamarnya. Kedua iris matanya yang sebiru langit menatap enggan ke arah seorang wanita yang terlihat masih muda. Wanita itu adalah Tsunade. Nenek yang sudah merawat Naruto selama ini.

"Waktunya minum obat," kata Tsunade. Ia menyodorkan beberapa butir tablet _Tasigna_ dan segelas air putih kepada Naruto yang langsung diminum oleh pemuda pirang tersebut.

Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap Naruto. Pemuda yang dulunya sangat aktif, periang dan sering tersenyum kini terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya semangat hidup. Ia sungguh sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan pemuda yang dulu dikenalnya. Pemuda yang begitu disayanginya.

Tsunade tidak menyalahkan sikap Naruto yang seperti sekarang. Baginya ini adalah reaksi yang wajar dialami orang yang tidak bisa menerima keadaannya. Ia pun sama seperti Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau cucunya yang amat disayanginya itu kini tengah berjuang melawan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Ya... penyakit yang dulu juga diderita oleh ayahnya, Minato.

Kanker darah...

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Naruto," kata Tsunade memecah keheningan yang mendera mereka. "Besok kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin."

Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapan Neneknya. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap kepergian wanita berambut pirang itu lewat bayangannya yang terpantul dari jendela. Kedua mata safir-nya terpejam selama beberapa lama sampai akhirnya ia membuka matanya kembali sekadar untuk melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Mendapati kalau jam berbentuk rubah tersebut kini menunjukkan jam lima sore, Naruto bergerak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah beranda rumahnya. Disana ia berdiri sambil mencengkram erat pembatas beranda; tidak mempedulikan udara dingin di musim gugur yang berhembus dan membelai wajah tan-nya.

Betapa ia merindukan semua kebebasannya. Betapa ia merindukan bagaimana menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Betapa ia begitu merindukan hari-harinya di _Konoha Gakuen_ yang terpaksa harus ia tinggalkan karena Kakeknya tidak mengijinkan ia untuk kembali bersekolah hanya karena takut kesehatannya semakin memburuk.

Ia tersenyum miris terhadap keadaannya sekarang. Siapa sangka kalau ia akan mewarisi penyakit yang dulu diderita Ayahnya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Naruto menyapukan pandangannya ke arah sekitarnya. Senyum sedih kembali terukir di wajahnya saat melihat beberapa anak sedang berlari sambil mengejar bola di sebuah taman yang berada di depan rumahnya. Di taman itu juga terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang yang sedang bersantai dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Bahkan ada yang terlihat berkencan disana. Ia kembali ingat betapa seringnya ia menghabiskan sorenya yang tenang dengan bersantai di taman itu.

Mata safir-nya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah kolam air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah taman. Seperti biasa, ia sudah menduga kalau di tempat itu pasti akan ramai mengingat di jam-jam seperti ini seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ pasti akan duduk di pinggir kolam sambil membawa sebuah gitar akustik dan kemudian menyanyikan beberapa buah lagu. Terkadang beberapa orang teman menemani permainan pemuda _raven_ yang Naruto duga umurnya hanya beberapa tahun diatasnya.

Ya, Naruto hanya bisa menduga. Ia tidak pernah tahu atau pun mengenal siapa pemuda itu. Dimana ia tinggal pun Naruto tidak tahu. Tapi yang pastinya setiap sore seperti sekarang, pemuda itu pasti berada disana. Naruto tahu karena ia selalu mengamati keadaan taman tersebut dari beranda kamarnya tanpa pernah pergi ke taman itu.

...

Tepuk tangan terdengar saat Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah lagu lagi yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu ia bawakan. Ia mengamati kerumunan yang berkumpul dihadapannya perlahan-lahan bubar ketika ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasukkan gitar akustik miliknya ke dalam tempatnya.

"Seperti biasa, permainanmu selalu bagus, Sasuke," kata seseorang dari arah sampingnya. Sasuke menatap bosan ke arah seorang Hyuuga Neji yang menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman dingin kepadanya.

"Permainan Sasuke-_kun_ memang selalu bagus, Neji. Kau saja yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang permainan gitarnya. Ya kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu bernama Sakura yang tadi menemaninya membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Broken'. Yang ia lakukan hanya meraih botol yang disodorkan Neji kemudian meneguk isinya dengan rakus. Bagaimana pun juga, ia baru saja membawakan paling tidak lima buah lagu. Jadi pantas kalau ia merasa haus.

"Jadi," kata Neji. "Apa kalian akan menerima tawaran untuk bermain di _caf__é_ milik Temari? Berhubung sepertinya belakangan ini kalian sedang senggang."

"Akan kupikirkan nanti," jawab Sasuke. "Aku harus segera pulang karena kalau tidak, _Aniki_ akan mengomel tidak jelas lagi."

Belum sempat Sasuke melangkahkah kakinya, mata _onyx_-nya menangkap sebuah sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu taman. Ia tertegun sejenak saat mendapati sosok itu tengah menatap ke arahnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah sosok itu karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh syal berwarna biru tua. Belum lagi topi rajutan yang menutupi kepala sehingga membuat wajahnya semakin tertutupi. Hanya sepasang iris mata sebiru lautanlah yang terlihat jelas sebelum akhirnya sosok itu memutar tubuhnya lalu menghilang di balik gerbang taman.

"Kau melihat apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku duluan," kata Sasuke sembari melenggang pergi dari taman itu; berusaha mengabaikan sepasang iris mata yang sempat tertangkap tengah mengamatinya.

**..**

**...**

Hari demi hari bergulir seolah tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan laju waktu yang berjalan. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak pertama kalinya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk melihat langsung permainan pemuda yang baru ia tahu bernama Sasuke. Ya, hanya Sasuke. Tidak ada yang tahu nama keluarga pemuda itu sehingga Naruto hanya bisa memanggil namanya dari balik syal yang ia pakai begitu pemuda itu selesai memainkan sebuah lagu.

Seperti biasa, sejak tiga hari yang lalu juga ia akan berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok pembatas taman; menonton dari jauh permainan gitar akustik pemuda itu. Ia sedikit iri dengan seorang gadis berambut merah yang terkadang menemani Sasuke bernyanyi kala ia membawakan lagu yang harus dinyanyikan secara duet. Ia tidak bisa membantah kalau suara gadis berambut merah jambu itu sangat merdu. Bahkan bisa disejajarkan dengan suara jernih Sasuke.

Tepukan tangan – yang lebih keras dari biasanya – memaksa Naruto untuk tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengamati kerumunan orang-orang yang mengelilingi Sasuke. Ingin sekali ia berada disana, menyumbangkan tepuk tangan bagi pemuda itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa karena ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk sekadar mendekat. Akhirnya, seperti tiga hari belakangan ini Naruto hanya diam menunggu sampai kerumunan orang-orang itu menipis.

Ia sadar kalau ia memiliki ketertarikan kepada pemuda bernama Sasuke itu ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar nyanyian sekaligus permainan gitar pemuda tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan hangat merayap di relung hatinya dan perlahan menutup lubang yang menganga di dalam hatinya. Lubang yang selama ini ia yakini tidak akan pernah menutup.

Pemuda pirang itu melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Menyadari kalau hari sudah sangat sore, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia tidak menyadari kalau sepasang mata mengawasi kepergiannya.

...

"Sejak tadi kuperhatikan, sepertinya kau tidak mengalihkan perhatianmu dari arah gerbang taman. Memangnya ada sesuatu yang menarik, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Ia membenarkan mantelnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sedang memasukkan gitar miliknya ke dalam kotak berwarna hitam.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' pelan. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia merasa tertarik dengan seorang penonton yang bahkan tidak ia tahu bagaimana wajahnya dengan jelas. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia merasa begitu tertarik dengan pemuda yang selalu datang menonton pertunjukkannya di taman sejak tiga hari yang lalu itu.

"Wah, siapa yang membuatmu tertarik, Sasuke-_kun_? Apakah dia cantik dan manis sehingga membuat seorang Sasuke sang Pangeran Kampus merasa tertarik?" goda gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut. Ia tidak peduli kalau sekarang Sasuke tengah menatap tajam dirinya. Hei, menjadi teman seorang Uchiha Sasuke selama enam tahun lebih membuatnya kebal atas _death glare_ kebanggaan temannya itu.

"Lebih baik tutup mulutmu itu, Haruno Sakura," ancam Sasuke. Ia hanya mendengus kesal saat Sakura terkikik geli karena sudah berhasil membuatnya kesal.

"Jangan marah seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_," bujuknya. "Daripada marah-marah tidak jelas, mengapa kita tidak memikirkan lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan di _caf__é_ Temari-_san_ minggu depan. Bagaimana pun kita harus berlatih kan? Kita juga harus memberitahu Suigetsu dan Sai kalau kita akan tampil."

Terdengar Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau beritahu saja kedua orang itu sementara aku akan memilih lagu apa yang kita bawakan."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya? Aku harus mampir ke tempat Ino dulu."

"Hn. Katakan pada Suigetsu dan Sai untuk kumpul di tempat biasa sepulang kuliah besok," kata Sasuke yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari gadis itu.

Sasuke menatap kepergian teman satu kampus sekaligus teman satu _band_-nya. Sambil menyisiri rambut dengan jemarinya, ia berjalan meninggalkan taman yang sekarang terlihat sudah lebih lenggang dari biasanya. Jelas saja mengingat kalau saat ini sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh. Sudah waktunya bagi orang-orang untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalur pejalan kaki ambil sesekali mengeratkan syal hitam yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya. Entah mengapa saat ia berjalan melewati sebuah rumah yang berada tepat di depan taman, ia merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Sedikit terkejut saat menyadari kalau memang ada orang yang sedang memperhatikannyadari arah sebuah rumah tersebut.

Seorang pemuda yang kira-kira hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya terlihat sedang menyandarkan dirinya pada pinggiran jendela dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk lututnya. Rambut pirang pemuda itu terlihat bergerak-gerak liar searah angin yang berhembus sore itu. Yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok itu adalah sepasang iris mata biru yang tidak henti-hentinya menatap dirinya. Ia semakin tersentak saat sosok yang mirip malaikat tersebut tersenyum tipis ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya sosok itu menghilang dibalik tirai berwarna biru muda yang menutupi jendela di lantai dua rumah tersebut.

Satu hal yang Sasuke sadari dari kejadian tadi. Ia sadar kalau sosok yang tersenyum padanya adalah sosok yang sama yang selalu datang menonton pertunjukannya sejak tiga hari belakangan ini.

...

Di balik tirai berwarna biru muda yang menutupi jendela kamarnya, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya memegangi dadanya yang tidak berhenti berdetak kencang sejak tadi. Ia tidak tahu darimana ia mendapat keberanian seperti tadi sehingga ia mampu memberikan senyuman tipis kepada pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan Sasuke sadar kalau selama ini diam-diam ia menonton pertunjukan pemuda itu. Baginya, dengan berdiri dan melihat penampilan Sasuke saja sudah cukup baginya.

Ia juga tidak pernah berharap kalau seandainya pemuda itu akan membalas senyumannya mengingat ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi pemuda itu. Ia hanyalah seorang penyakitan yang sekarang tinggal menghitung hari saat kematian menjemputnya. Ia tidak berharap kalau suatu hari nanti ia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya kepada pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut.

Ya, Naruto mengakui kalau ia menyukai Sasuke. Ia tahu sejak kapan rasa ini tumbuh. Sejak pertama kalinya melihat dan mendengar permainan gitar pemuda itu, sudah cukup untuk mencairkan kebekuan hatinya akibat apa yang dialaminya selama ini. Selama ini ia sama sekali tidak pernah berniat bagaimana caranya mencintai dan dicintai oleh orang lain. Ia takut kalau suatu hari nanti orang yang ia cintai akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sama seperti kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal di dalam rumah mereka yang terbakar karena berniat untuk menyelamatkan dirinya yang saat itu masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia ingat bagaimana Ayahnya berusaha mengeluarkannya dari dalam kobaran api sampai pada akhirnya Ayahnya terperangkap di dalam rumah yang terbakar karena tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri.

Ibunya sendiri memang sempat selamat dari kebakaran itu. Tapi mengingat luka bakar yang dideritanya, wanita itu juga tidak dapat diselamatkan setelah sebelumnya menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit selama satu minggu. Semua yang dialaminya lima tahun lalu sudah cukup membuat hatinya tidak mampu menerima keberadaan orang lain. Sudah cukup ia merasakan kehilangan dalam hidupnya.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Ia mulai menyadari kalau ia memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekadar mengidolakan orang itu. Perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan saat mendengar permainan gitar Sasuke sudah cukup baginya untuk sadar kalau ia menyukai pemuda itu. Kalau pun ia memang menyukainya, ia tidak akan menyesal. Toh kali ini ia lah yang akan 'meninggalkan'. Bukan ia yang akan 'ditinggalkan'.

**..**

**...**

Ini adalah hari keempat bagi Naruto untuk kembali menonton permainan Sasuke di taman. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia akan berdiri di tempat yang sama dan diam mendengarkan. Tapi entah mengapa ada hal yang membuatnya merasa terganggu. Ada sesuatu hal yang sepertinya berbeda tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Pemikiran itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sehingga memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah kerikil-kerikil kecil di dekat kakinya lebih menarik daripada lagu _'One More Time'_ yang dibawakan pemuda itu.

"Hei..."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ketika menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang berdiri didepannya. Ia merasa sangat terkejut begitu tahu siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat untuk membalas sapaan tersebut saat sepasang iris mata sekelam malam menatap lekat ke arahnya. Ia seakan lupa cara untuk bernafas ketika mendengar suara sosok yang merubah hari-harinya yang begitu membosankan menjadi sedikit berwarna.

"Aku sering melihatmu menonton pertunjukanku," katanya. "Kalau tidak keberatan, apa kau mau datang untuk menonton pertunjukan _live band_-ku hari Sabtu ini?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala secepat yang ia bisa. Ia mengutuki dirinya karena saat ini ia terlihat seperti seorang anak perempuan yang gugup ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto itu adalah anak laki-laki. Tidak sepantasnya ia bersikap seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sungguh tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun kepada pemuda berambut _raven_ yang terlihat sedang merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Naruto.

"Ini nama _caf__é_ dan alamatnya. Kami akan tampil jam tujuh sore jadi kuharap kau mau datang," katanya lagi seraya berjalan kembali ke arah air mancur untuk berkumpul dengan ketiga temannya yang sejak tadi menemani pemuda itu.

Naruto tidak bisa tidak tersenyum dibalik syal tebal yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi kalau orang yang disukainya ternyata mengharapkan kedatangannya. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau ternyata selama ini Sasuke sadar atas keberadaannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bersyukur karena telah datang ke tempat ini walau sesampainya di rumah Tsunade selalu memarahinya karena dianggap tidak mau menjaga kesehatan.

Pemuda pirang itu sama tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum sepanjang perjalanannya ke rumah Kakek dan Neneknya. Hari ini ia merasa sangat senang sehingga ia yakin kalau nanti malam ia pasti akan mimpi indah. Persetan dengan penyakit yang kini menggerogoti dirinya karena yang paling penting adalah Sasuke ternyata menyadari keberadaannya. Apakah ia boleh berharap kalau...

"Darimana saja kau, Naruto?"

Suara yang begitu dikenalnya menghentikan angan-angan pemuda pirang itu. Ia sedikit tersentak begitu sampai di rumah suara seseorang yang tidak pernah didengarnya sejak beberapa bulan terakhir menyapa gendang telinganya. Tanpa sadar ia meremas kertas pemberian Sasuke saat mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berdiri di _genkan_ rumahnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Iris mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya menatap tajam ke arahnya. Di belakang pemuda itu, Kakek dan Neneknya terlihat berdiri dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kyuubi," kata Naruto sambil mengganti sepatu _boot_-nya dengan sandal rumah.

"Ini adalah urusanku karena kau Adik laki-lakiku, Naruto," desis Kyuubi. Ia mencekal lengan kanan pemuda pirang itu saat Naruto berniat menginggalkan ketiga anggota keluarganya; bermaksud untuk beristirahat di kamarnya.

Naruto menyentak keras tangan Kyuubi. Sepasang mata safir itu menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang hanya lima tahun lebih tua darinya. "Sejak kapan?" desis Naruto. "Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku? Seingatku kau sama sekali tidak pernah mau tahu bagaimana keadaanku. Apakah karena sekarang aku akan segera mati jadi kau merasa bertanggung jawab?"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu pada Kakakmu sendiri, Naruto," Jiraiya angkat bicara. Laki-laki yang sudah berumur lima puluh tahun lebih itu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"_Jii-chan_ jangan ikut campur. Ini urusanku dengan Kyuubi," kata Naruto sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli kalau saat ini Kyuubi berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Kita perlu bicara, Naruto!" panggil Kyuubi.

Naruto mendecak. Ia berhenti di ujung tangga kemudian membalikkan badannya sehingga kini ia bisa berhadapan dengan Kyuubi yang berdiri hanya beberapa anak tangga dibawahnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Aku lelah. Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri dan kembalilah ke Perancis!" bentaknya. "Kembali kesana dan lakukan apa yang selama ini kau lakukan disana. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot bicara dengan orang yang hampir mati ini!"

Naruto membiarkan semua beban pikirannya keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan tubuh bergetar dan menahan pusing yang tiba-tiba menghujam kepala serta nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya. Pandangannya juga mulai kabur namun sekali lagi ia mencoba bertahan agar tidak menumpahkan semua rasa sakitnya dalam bentuk tangisan. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan keluarganya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Kyuubi, saudara kandungnya harus kembali ke rumah ini. Ia tidak tahu mengapa orang yang selama ini tidak peduli terhadapnya kini tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Berkata seolah-olah Kyuubi peduli padanya.

"...Aku datang kemari untuk membawamu ke Perancis. Aku mengenal seorang dokter yang akan membantu kesembuhanmu," gumam Kyuubi pelan; tidak mempedulikan bentakan Naruto barusan. "Aku ingin kau menjalani operasi transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang disana karena aku sudah mendapatkan hasil kalau ternyata sumsum tulang belakang kita mempunyai kecocokan."

Naruto terhenyak selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa di wajah tan-nya. "Operasi? Jangan repot-repot melakukan hal itu karena semuanya percuma saja. Aku lebih memilih untuk mati di rumah ini daripada mati di ruang operasi."

Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi pemuda berambut merah itu saat mendengar penuturan Naruto. Kalau saja adiknya sekarang tidak sedang sakit, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk memukul kepala Naruto yang sepertinya sedang bermasalah.

"Jangan berpikiran bodoh seperti itu! Jangan berpikir seolah-olah tidak ada yang peduli padamu!" bentak Kyuubi. Ia merasa usahanya untuk menyembuhkan penyakit adiknya sia-sia belaka. "Masih ada harapan kau akan sembuh, _Idiot_! Masih ada harapan tinggi penyakitmu itu akan hilang kalau kau mau menjalani operasi! Dimana Naruto yang selama ini kukenal, hah!"

"Naruto yang kau kenal sudah lama mati," gumam Naruto pelan. Ia mengernyit sedikit saat lagi-lagi nyeri menyerang tubuhnya. Bahkan yang sekarang lebih sakit. Ia menutup mulutnya segera saat merasakan kalau ia ingin batuk.

"Naruto!" teriak Tsunade. Ia segera berlari menghampiri cucunya ketika melihat tiba-tiba saja Naruto berlutut di lantai dan terbatuk keras. Dengan cepat ia meraih telapak tangan yang menutupi mulut pemuda pirang itu. Ia terkejut melihat segumpal cairan berwarna merah pekat menempel di telapak tangan dan sudut bibir pemuda itu.

"Jiraiya, cepat panggil _ambulance_!" perintah wanita pirang itu.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Ia hanya merasakan kalau tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri dan kepalanya sakit. Ia mencoba untuk bertahan agar tidak terbatuk lebih keras dari yang tadi karena ia yakin pasti ia akan mengeluarkan darah lagi dari mulutnya.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto!"

Ia bisa melihat raut wajah cemas yang kini tampak di wajah Kyuubi dan Tsunade. Raut wajah itu sudah cukup baginya untuk sadar bagaimana keadaannya sekarang mengingat Tsunade hanya akan berwajah seperti itu kalau kondisi kesehatannya menurun.

"Apa aku akan mati sekarang,eh?" bisiknya parau. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat panas sehingga ia yakin ia tidak akan sanggup berbicara lebih lama. Kepalanya sekarang benar-benar terasa sakit. Kalau seperti ini, ia memilih untuk mati saja.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, _Idiot_! Dengarkan aku! Kau tidak akan pernah kubiarkan mati begitu saja!"

Lagi-lagi senyum terpaksakan kembali menghiasi wajah pemuda pirang itu setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuubi. Sekarang ia baru sadar kalau ternyata kakaknya sama sekali tidak membencinya. Ternyata Kyuubi masih peduli padanya. Merasa kalau selama ini pemikiran bodoh itu berhasil membutakannya, Naruto hanya bisa meringis.

'_Mungkin ini adalah akhir hidupku dan sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaanku,'_ batinnya sebelum kegelapan menghampirinya.

...

"Sampai kapan kita mau menunggu disini, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu. Pemuda berambut putih itu terlihat menggerutu tidak jelas sambil sesekali memainkan _stick_ drum-nya. Ia heran mengapa ia mau repot-repot menemani teman satu kampusnya di taman yang lenggang seperti ini. Padahal kalau tidak salah satu jam lagi mereka harus tampil di _caf__é_ milik Sabaku sulung itu. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena lebih memilih untuk menemani Sasuke daripada pergi lebih dulu ke _café_ bersama Sai – _keyboardist band_ sekaligus teman sekelasnya di kampus.

"Suigetsu benar, Sasuke-_kun_. Bukankah kita harus segera ke tempat Temari-_san_? Kita sudah menunggu satu jam lebih tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan kedua temannya. Ia hanya menghela nafas pelan sembari menatap tembok pembatas taman. Sudah empat hari lamanya sosok pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak terlihat di taman tersebut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi yang pastinya sejak empat hari itulah Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri pandang ke arah tempat dimana pemuda pirang tersebut selalu berdiri di sela-sela pertunjukannya di taman ini.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Ia hanya tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang saat ia tidak menemukan pemuda itu di tempatnya yang biasa. Pernah dua hari yang lalu ia datang ke rumah yang ia duga adalah rumah pemuda itu. Namun yang ia temui hanyalah keadaan rumah yang kosong. Tetangga di sekitar rumah tersebut mengatakan kalau pemiliknya tengah pergi entah kemana tanpa pamit atau pun memberi kabar.

"...Kau memikirkan anak yang beberapa hari yang lalu kau sapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura barusan berhasil mengalihkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia otomatis menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah jambu yang duduk disampingnya. Dalam diam ia menatap gadis itu; bermaksud menanyakan apa maksud pertanyaan barusan.

"Hn."

"Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan anak itu ya?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Aku rasa kau memang tertarik. Tidak. Kurasa kau sedang menyukai anak itu."

"Darimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. "Hanya insting seorang wanita," katanya. "Tapi selain itu, aku mengamati gerak-gerikmu belakangan terakhir, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau sering mencuri pandang ke arah tempat anak itu biasa menonton permainanmu. Terkadang kau juga tidak konsentrasi ketika sadar kalau anak itu ternyata tidak menontonmu. Kau juga sering kali berhenti di depan rumah besar itu. Aku menduga rumah anak itu pasti disana. Semua kelakuanmu belakangan ini cukup membuatku yakin kalau kau tidak sekadar tertarik pada anak itu. Kau menyukainya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Suka? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia. Lagipula kami sama-sama laki-laki."

"Hei, Sasuke," Suigetsu angkat bicara. "Terkadang suka itu tidak membedakan usia, gender, ataupun status seseorang. Kalau kau merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran orang itu atau kau merasa hidupmu tidak berwarna tanpa kehadirannya, itu sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai rasa suka. Aku heran, mengapa Uchiha Sasuke yang dijuluki pemuda jenius di Jurusan Seni bisa sebodoh ini dalam menafsirkan perasaannya sendiri?"

"Heh? Ternyata Suigetsu bisa berbicara sepuitis ini ya?" kata Sakura dengan nada mengejek. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berbakat menjadi seorang pujangga cinta."

Sasuke menghiraukan adu mulut yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Suigetsu. Pemuda _raven_ itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil meresapi apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu barusan. Apa benar kalau ia menyukai pemuda pirang itu? Perlahan Sasuke memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan. Ia bisa merasakan kalau sekarang hatinya terasa hampa dan tidak nyaman ketika tidak bisa melihat sepasang iris mata sebiru langit itu. Ia merasakan hatinya menghangat saat membayangkan senyuman pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Ia sudah tahu jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya tadi.

**..**

**...**

Sasuke tidak tahu sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan pemuda pirang itu. Lima hari? Satu minggu? Satu bulan? Ia tidak lagi ingat. Baginya semua hari yang ia lewati sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Ia masih merasa kecewa karena ternyata pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak datang saat penampilan _live_ mereka di _Fan and Sand's Caf__é_. Awalnya ia yakin kalau pemuda itu pasti akan datang. Tapi sampai akhir penampilan _band_-nya. Sasuke tidak juga melihat sosok itu diantara tamu-tamu café.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke kembali menjalani hari-harinya yang selalu ia anggap terlalu monoton dengan aktivitas perkuliahan dan juga kegiatan manggungnya di beberapa tempat belakangan ini. Ya, setelah penampilan mereka di café Temari, _job_ mereka untuk bermain datang seperti air bah. Terkadang mereka sampai harus menolak tawaran yang datang.

Terkadang saat merasa bosan berada di rumah seperti sekarang atau sedang senggang, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya daripada harus selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Ya, hanya berjalan-jalan tidak jelas. Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir, ia tidak lagi menggelar pertunjukan gratis di taman ini. Bukan karena tidak sempat. Ia hanya tidak ingin merasa kecewa saat tidak menemukan sosok pemuda pirang itu di taman. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini ia ingin sekali memainkan gitarnya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman itu.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kolam sambil menyandarkan kotak gitarnya disamping tubuhnya. Kedua iris matanya menyapu keadaan sekitar. Taman ini selalu ramai setiap harinya. Ia sering berpikir kenapa orang-orang suka sekali menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak penting tersebut, Sasuke mulai membuka kunci kotak berwarna hitam tersebut dan mengeluarkan gitar kesayangannya. Tidak lama kemudian, suara petikan gitar yang merdu mengalun di taman tersebut. Membuat beberapa orang yang berada di dekat pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan lebih memilih untuk menonton pertunjukannya.

Petikan senar gitar yang lembut mengakhiri permainan Sasuke. Ia yang seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan tepukan tangan yang tertuju untuknya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Walau sekarang keadaan disekitarnya begitu ramai, ia merasa ada kalau perasaannya kali ini kosong.

"...Mengapa kali ini hanya menyanyikan satu lagu saja?" tanya seseorang kepadanya. Ia yang kali ini sedang tidak berminat untuk meladeni orang-orang yang ingin mengajaknya mengobrol hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin _mood _memainkan lagu lagi," katanya tanpa melihat siapa pun yang bertanya tadi. Ia terlalu sibuk memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam tempatnya. Walau sudah mencoba memperbaiki suasana hati dengan bermain gitar, tapi tetap saja _mood_-nya masih saja jelek.

"Ah, begitu," desah kecewa terdengar dari sosok yang menanyainya tadi. "Padahal aku sudah lama tidak mendengar permainanmu. Sebelum kesini tadi aku berharap setidaknya bisa mendengar beberapa lagu lagi."

Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak peduli atau mau peduli hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mengunci kotak gitarnya. Setelah membersihkan celana _jeans_-nya dari debu yang sekiranya melekat, barulah ia bisa melihat siapa yang sejak tadi mengajaknya bicara.

Terkejut. Itu adalah reaksi pertama yang terlihat di wajah yang biasanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar saat mendapati sosok pemuda berdiri dihadapannya. Pemuda yang saat ini hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ berwarna gelap dan kaos merah _maroon_ serta sebuah syal berwarna senada dengan iris matanya terlihat tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Topi rajutan yang biasanya setia menutupi kepala pemuda itu kini tidak terlihat sama sekali; membuat rambut pirangnya terlihat jelas.

"Bolehkan aku meminta kau memainkan sebuah lagu untukku, Sasuke?" tanyanya polos. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah pemuda itu sehingga mempertegas keberadaan tiga buah garis halus di kedua sisi wajah pemuda itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sosok yang begitu dirindukannya selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini ternyata kini tengah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Untuk apa aku memainkan lagu untuk orang yang tidak kukenal?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada ketus. Mengingat kalau pemuda dihadapannya ternyata tidak datang padahal Sasuke sudah menunggunya, membuat kekecewaannya kembali timbul. Ia berniat untuk segera pergi dari taman itu sebelum sesuatu menarik ujung kemeja hitam yang dipakainya.

...

Naruto menarik ujung kemeja hitam Sasuke. "Ka-Kalau kau tidak ingin memainkan lagu untukku, tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto sambil menunduk. Kesedihan tergambar jelas dari nada bicaranya. "Tapi bisakah kau mendengar apa yang ingin kukatakan?"

Tidak adanya jawaban membuat Naruto menduga kalau pemuda berambut raven tersebut setidaknya mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Perlahan, ia menarik kembali tangan tan-nya yang sejak tadi menarik kemeja Sasuke. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengangapku orang yang aneh setelah apa yang akan kuucapkan," kata Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku... aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali mendengar nyanyian dan permainan gitarmu. Aku ingin mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku padaku sejak pertama kali aku sadar kalau aku menyukaimu. Tapi tidak bisa karena aku takut kalau kau akan menolakku. Aku-argh! Mengapa susah sekali mengatakannya!"

Walau saat ini Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi wajah _stoic_ miliknya, ia tidak bisa tidak terkejut mendengar mengakuan cinta pemuda dihadapannya. Ternyata selama ini ia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Menyadari hal itu, seulas senyum tipis tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Bodoh!" desis Sasuke. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat wajah sedih pemuda dihadapannya. "Kalau kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu, harusnya pertama kali kau mengatakan siapa dirimu. Jangan asal mengatakan suka."

Naruto tersenyum miris menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Err-maaf," katanya sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku sering menonton pertunjukanmu dan aku sangat menyukainya."

"Hn."

Naruto mau tidak mau menautkan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar tanggapan Sasuke. "Apa artinya ka-"

"Mengapa kau tidak datang?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto. Ia menatap tajam ke arah pemuda pirang itu. "Mengapa kau tidak datang ke alamat yang kuberikan?"

Naruto tersentak atas pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Raut wajah heran tadi kini berganti dengan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu sedih. "Maaf," katanya. "Bukannya tidak bermaksud untuk melanggar janji. Saat itu aku sedang berada di Perancis untuk menjalani operasi karena penyakit yang kuderita."

"Penyakit?"

"Ya, aku menderita Leukemia sehingga memerlukan operasi transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang agar bisa sembuh," katanya. "Baru tiga hari yang lalu aku kembali dari sana"

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke dibuat terkejut Naruto, kali inilah yang paling membuatnya terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata selama ini Naruto mengidap penyakit seperti itu. Inikah alasannya mengapa Sasuke selalu melihat sorot mata sedih di wajah pemuda itu? Inikah alasannya mengapa Naruto seperti sedang menahan beban yang berat?

Naruto yang saat itu sedang menunduk memandangi tanah dibawah kakinya tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi kanannya. Ia baru menyadari kalau Sasuke tengah mengelus lembut pipinya saat ia mendongak. Ia terkejut karena sikap Sasuke ini. Apakah ia boleh berpikiran kalau Sasuke menaruh perhatian padanya?

Jemari tangan Sasuke mengelus lembut ketiga garis halus di pipi Naruto. Sambil menggerakkan tangannya turun ke arah leher tan Naruto, ia bergerak semakin dekat sehingga Naruto harus mendongakkan kepalanya karena Sasuke lebih tinggi.

"Sa-"

Suara Naruto menghilang seketika ketika Sasuke meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dan mengunci bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Ia menekan bibirnya ke arah bibir Naruto tanpa mempedulikan dimana mereka berada saat ini. Jelas saja, adegan layaknya sepasang kekasih itu sontak membuat orang-orang yang berada di taman tersebut terkejut. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan ada yang terpekik menyaksikan dua orang pemuda tengah berbagi ciuman. Beberapa lagi bahkan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya; merasa heran mengapa ada yang berani berbuat seperti itu di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Ini adalah jawaban atas pernyataan cintamu barusan, Uzumaki Naruto,"

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya ketika Sasuke membalas perasaannya. Tidak sia-sia ia menuruti permintaan Kyuubi untuk menjalani operasi. Tidak sia-sia menekan rindunya bertemu dengan Sasuke terutama saat ia menjalani pemulihan di Eropa. Semua hal yang dialaminya setahun belakangan ini terhapus begitu saja karena kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan sekarang.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir Sasuke akan menyukainya bahkan membalas perasaannya. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi kalau sekarang ia bisa bersama dengan orang yang disukainya. Setelah ia sembuh dari penyakitnya dan Kyuubi yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dan berkumpul bersamanya, lalu sekarang Sasuke yang membalas perasaannya, semua ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untuknya.

Betapa ia sangat bahadia sehingga ia berpikir tidak akan pernah melepaskan kebahagiaan yang sudah didapatnya. Kebahagiaan dan juga kebebasan yang akhirnya bisa ia dapatkan kembali.

* * *

**-The End-**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **sudah lama saya tidak membuat oneshot S.N, semoga saja berkenan karena saya tidak terlalu percaya diri kalau disuruh membuat oneshot =_=)a yah, apapun pendapat readers sekalian mengenai fic ini, saya terima dengan senang hati. Walau pun itu berupa kritik, saran, atau pun concrit. Silahkan saja.

Mind to review this fic?

And thank you for reading...


End file.
